Bullet Proof 9
'''Bullet Proof 9 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on November 27, 2016 in Newport, Rhode Island. The event was the first under the Bullet Proof label to feature both the Wednesday Night Intensity and Friday Night Severity brands. The Severity brand main event featured Crimson Red defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Austin Atomic. The Intensity brand main event featured Indigo Child defend the USW Championship against Morbid, in what was Morbid's championship rematch. The event received a positive response, earning a 7.9/10 star response, which was down heavily from the previous year's event. Background After defeating A-More the previous month at the Retaliation pay per view event, Xavier King was challenged by Wyler on an episode of Intensity for the USW Extreme Championship at the Bullet Proof event. After cutting a promo on having a championship defense at the Bullet Proof event, Wyler would attack King, hitting him with the Wy? before holding the Extreme Championship above his head, making his intentions clear. The following week, Wyler would attack Xavier King once again, this time in his locker room with a steel chair, leaving King to be attended to by the medical staff. The following week, Wyler would cut a promo on Xavier King, officially challenging him to a match at the Bullet Proof event for the Extreme Championship, which Xavier King would accept in the form of running through the audience and returning the favor to Wyler by attacking him as he walked up the ramp. King would then proceed to lay out Wyler on the ramp with the Extreme Championship belt, holding it above his head to confirm the challenge as accepted by the champion. After losing to Majagetta the previous month, Zeus Fitzgerald cut a promo on Intensity promising everyone to defeat Majagetta, and accomplish what he came back to do. Majagetta would walk out and start laughing at Fitzgerald for thinking of something that he claimed was "silly and impossible" before stating that the reason for why he could not defeat Majagetta was because he always thinks of the greatest outcome despite the greatest outcome being ultimately unrealistic. Zeus Fitzgerald would proceed to challenge Majagetta to a fight in the middle of the ring, which Majagetta would refuse. The following weeks would see Zeus Fitzgerald attempt to get Majagetta to accept his challenge to a match at the Bullet Proof event, with his efforts being unsuccessful until he cut a promo on Majagetta, calling him a coward for not accepting the challenge, and that if Zeus Fitzgerald really could not defeat Majagetta, then there was no reason for Majagetta to not accept a rematch with Fitzgerald. After a quick thought, Majagetta seemingly came to an agreement before he would hit Fitzgerald with a low blow, before accepting as Fitzgerald was down, making the match official. Following a successful run as a tag team which would see them win the USW Tag Team Championships, Alexander Rotten would turn on Phillip Akron, turning heel and disbanding their Appetite for Destruction tag team. This would culminate in Akron retaliating and attacking Alexander Rotten in return for splitting up their tag team. The following week, Phillip Akron would call out Alexander Rotten for being insecure, thinking that Phillip Akron was better than him, and that he would end up better than him, and turning on him to prevent that from ever happening. Rotten would then proceed to walk out and counter the argument, telling Akron that he was always made to be a world champion and not a tag team champion, and he needed to make an example of Phillip Akron in order to make it back into the world championship picture. Phillip Akron would proceed to challenge Alexander Rotten to a match at the Bullet Proof event, with Akron stating that Rotten can really make it into the world championship picture by defeating Akron at Bullet Proof. After thoughtful consideration, Alexander Rotten agreed to the match, which would confirm the match to take place on the card. After a brief run as the third-level championship on the Friday Night Severity brand, the USW Cruiserweight Championship was announced to be turned into the Global Championship, abandoning the Cruiserweight-only restriction, and that the final USW Cruiserweight Championship match would take place at the Bullet Proof event, where Seth would defend the championship against Hernastly. After cutting a promo on each other as to why they would not make as good of a champion as the other, Seth and Hernastly shook hands, and proceeded into their match at the event, which would be labeled as the "Final Cruiserweight Championship match in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling." Following his victory over Chris Ross over the past two months, Wolf Granger and his Wolf Pack stable would go into Bullet Proof looking to ensure that the International Championship would stay on the shoulder of Wolf Granger. After two weeks of not knowing who his opponent would be at the Bullet Proof event, Wolf Granger was officially challenged to a match for the title by Lone Wolf, who was attacked by Granger and the Wolf Pack five weeks prior. Wolf Granger would accept the match, and Lone Wolf would attack Ty Jackson and Thomas Bennett, trying to prove that the numbers game would not affect him one bit. The following week, Lone Wolf would cut a promo on how Wolf Granger and the Wolf Pack would be nothing one year from now, and that at the Bullet Proof event, Lone Wolf would walk out as the new International Champion. Before he could finish the promo, he would be attacked from behind by Ty Jackson and Thomas Bennett with lead pipes, before being dragged out from underneath the ropes, and having his feet taped together around the bottom rope. This would lead to Wolf Granger walking out from the crowd with a kendo stick, which he would use to assault Lone Wolf, who was helpless as he was still tied to the bottom rope. This would set up to their championship match at the Bullet Proof event. Following weeks of trying to establish himself as a main event performer on the Severity roster, Blaine North would compete against Westernlight over the previous months. Going into the Bullet Proof event, Blaine North vowed for their match at the Bullet Proof event to be their final match against each other. The following week, Blaine North would win his match on Severity, with Westernlight running down the ramp after the conclusion of the match to mimic an attack on North, only for North to realize that Westernlight was not going to attack, and just wanted to intimidate him. On the following week, Blaine North would do the same to Westernlight following Westernlight's victory, evening the odds. However; on the final Severity before the Bullet Proof event, Westernlight would run down the ramp to mimic yet another attack, however; he would proceed to laugh in the face of Blaine North, before quickly adjusting him to hit the Lantern on him, honestly attacking him before their match to gauge the momentum in his favor, whilst also confirming the status of the match for the event. In the months leading up to the Bullet Proof pay per view event, Jack Ramsay and Austin Cole had been paired together to compete in a tag team gauntlet, which after seeing them eliminated in the second round, would form a bond between the two, leading them to continue to team together for the following months. After earning impressive victories over the likes of Hi-Risk, Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin and the Resurrection, they would be given a USW Tag Team Championship match against the latter tag team. This would lead into a short feud between the Resurrection and the team of Jack Ramsay and Austin Cole, which lead to a contract signing on the final Intensity before the Bullet Proof event, confirming the match. After failing to defeat Crimson Red on two different occasions for the World Heavyweight Championship, Austin Atomic would earn one more shot on the first Severity following the Retaliation pay per view event at the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Crimson Red in a non-title match. Following this, Crimson Red would cut a promo on Anarchy and Austin Atomic getting better treatment by general manager Martin Reece, creating tension in the locker room. The following week, Crimson Red would walk to the ring to cut a promo on Atomic, but would be attacked by Atomic walking down the ramp. Atomic would then take Crimson Red down to the ringside area, before hitting him with a powerbomb through the commentators table, establishing himself as the main heel on the Severity card, which would also confirm the match to take place on the Bullet Proof card. Following his monumental victory against Morbid the previous month, Indigo Child would defend the USW Championship against former champion Morbid, who would be doing everything in his power to regain the USW Championship. On the following week of Intensity past the Retaliation event, Indigo Child would be confronted by Morbid, who would attack him and beat him down in the ring and in the ringside area. The following two weeks would see Indigo Child out of action and forced to take a short amount of time away from in-ring action. On the final Intensity before the Bullet Proof event, Morbid would go down to the ring to cut a promo on Indigo Child, Indigo Child would return the favor to Morbid by attacking him from behind, which would see him run off Morbid, holding up the USW Championship to end the show, and gain the momentum going into the show. Results